Saving Edward
Saving Edward is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season. Plot Edward is losing a lot of steam on his journeys. When Edward is given the task of collecting fruit and vegtables from Brendam Docks, he tells Thomas, who is also going to the Docks to arrange Edward's goods train, not to tell the Fat Controller as he's worried about being scrapped. Thomas promises to keep Edward's problem a secret and he heads for the Docks, whilst Edward carries on slowly. Once at the Docks, Edward tries his very best to move his goods train, but to no avail. Feeling sorry for Edward, Thomas leaves the Docks to carry out his own jobs first and, afterwards, returns to take Edward's goods train. However, when Thomas arrives at Knapford Station with the goods train, the Fat Controller is very cross. Not only is the train late, but Edward isn't the one pulling it. Thomas makes an excuse that Edward took on the wrong sort of coal, but the Fat Controller knows that Thomas is lying. Gordon goes out onto the mainline and finds Edward resting in a siding. He tells Edward what Thomas told the Fat Controller. Realising that he made the whole situation worse, Edward heads for Knapford Station and, upon arrival, tells the Fat Controller about his problem. The Fat Controller reminds Thomas and Edward that honesty is the best policy, even when it's difficult. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Viaduct * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Thomas lies that Edward took the wrong sort of coal, which could actually be true. There are different forms of coal that steam engines use. In Henry and the Express, for example, the engines used the wrong sort of coal, which caused Henry's smokebox to become so clogged that the door buckled. * The term "wrong sort of coal" could be a play on the railway term "wrong sort of snow". In the winter, some railway staff tell passengers that there are no trains because of the "wrong sort of snow" - passengers just take this as an excuse! * In Norway this episode is called "Edward Needs Help". In Germany it is named "Relief for Edward". In Denmark its title is "Edward in Trouble". The Japanese title is "Save the Edward". The Hungarian title is 'Thomas Lies'. It is called "Protecting Edward" in Gaelic. Goofs * In the close-up of Edward's wheels, a red wire is visible. * In Henry and the Flagpole, the old ship had its mast removed to make a flagpole, but in this episode, the old ship still has its mast. * The viaduct has tracks underneath it. * Edward says he does not have enough steam, but he seems to give off more steam than usual. * Edward should have known that Sir Topham Hatt would never scrap a steam engine. * Edward's crew should have reported Edward's steaming problems as soon as possible. Gallery File:SavingEdward.PNG File:SavingEdward1.jpg|Edward File:SavingEdward3.jpg|Edward and Thomas File:SavingEdward4.jpg|Edward wheezes along File:SavingEdward5.jpg|The Fat Controller, Edward, Thomas, and Henry File:SavingEdward6.jpg|Thomas and Edward File:SavingEdward7.jpg|Thomas and Edward at Brendam Docks File:SavingEdward8.jpg|Thomas, Gordon, and the Fat Controller File:SavingEdward9.jpg|Thomas File:SavingEdward10.jpg File:SavingEdward11.PNG File:SavingEdward12.jpg|Deleted scene SavingEdward13.PNG Episode File:Saving Edward - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes